Map21: Neighborhood (Prodoomer)
This map consists of several districts connected by long roads. There's the small neighborhood where the player starts, the north district where most of the enemies and items are concentrated, and the lava caverns leading up to the boss. Ammo is very generous, so the player can use whatever weapons necessary for any given situation. Note that although one of the secrets and one of the rings involve rocket jumping to explore behind the buildings, there isn't anything else hidden behind any of the other buildings. Average Payout: 7,900 credits Secrets 1. There is only one building the player can enter near the start point. In the switch room, open the north wall and get the armor. 2. The fences in the alleys around the southwest building near the start point can be jumped. Flip the switch back there, then go back out and across the street to the teleporter that has opened to get an Electric Zeus. 3. At the bridge over the canal, jump off the west side, dive down, and search the north edge for a passage that leads further down. There are a few weapons here. 4. In the north district of the city, there are two brick buildings to the east of the slaughterhouse in the north-center. Check the automap for a secret passage in the north brick building, and rocket or wall jump up through a false wall to get some backpacks. 5. When first entering the lava caverns, follow the ledge to the right and examine the south wall near where the ledge intersects for a misaligned texture. Jump through a fake wall and get the backpacks. 6. In the final section of the level, after the tunnel full of kamikazes, the player will have to jump a lava pit. Look down towards the north side to see a platform. It is not possible to just drop straight down on it, so a double jump is necessary. Collect the items and teleport out. Secret Enemy In the north district of the city, to the west of the southwestern-most building, there is a switch visible on the automap. Shoot the switch and (re)enter the building, or shoot it from the second floor window which gives a clear line of sight. A door on the second floor will open, allowing the player to fight this unique enemy, the Mysterious Stranger. This is the second secret enemy that must be defeated to unlock the Tank ally. Rings 39 In the north district of the city, the ring floats high above a planter directly east of the football field in the center. Jump onto the trees and rocket jump to reach it. 40 After lowering the barriers to the eastern road and jump over the blockade, go to the second building on the east side of the road and jump the fence. Midway through the alley behind the building, high in the air, is the ring. Wall jump to reach it. 41 In the north district of the city, search around the red brick building located in the southeast corner. The ring is high above the small lawn area on the east side. Boss Strategy The Criminal has a rapid spreader explosive attack, but he is not that difficult assuming the player has been keeping up with abilities and weapon upgrades. The tricky part is getting the achievement "Focusing the Criminal" which requires the player to kill him without letting any of the 6 kamikazes die. The problem is that even if the player does not shoot at them, the Criminal's attacks will most likely hit them. Therefore the best bet is to use Clock Freeze immediately when the fight begins, drop Gas Grenade, Dragonfire, Blizzard, and Meteor on him, and finally encase him in Iron Prison so his attacks cannot get out. Run back towards the lava pit to lure the kamikazes away from him and he should die before any of them do. The player gets 258 XP for defeating him. Category:MAP21